Fallen Skies
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: One step is all it takes for everything the elders have set in place to shatter. Sometimes the dark can be too tempting to pass up given the right offer. Other times the light can be too restricting to stay in the daylight. However, in this plight will cause sun and moon to learn some rules are meant to be broken.


**_Oks, hey y'all! It's Spirit or formerly known as Aurora here. I've been having some blockage with continuing on some of my YGO stories. Amethyst Dust is still going strong though. For some reason it's just this fandom I'm getting blockage with. I don't have any blocks when working on my Naruto fanfics and original works. So, let's see if this new story will help rekindle that spark. _**

**_I hope you all will enjoy this. It's an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. Everyone writes the characters differently. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**_Warnings: This will involve mature themes. This includes blood, fighting, same sex relationships, eventual lemons, bondage, etc. as per usual. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**Pairings: Puzzle & Tender. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Dedicated: to my online friends and family who I love and adore to pieces. They help support and encourage me to continue working on my stories. I don't know what I'd do without them. **

**Fallen Skies **

**Chapter 1: Venom **

On one evening has the clouds obscuring the skies above the lands down below. It takes a few moments before they park to allow the silvery rivulets to cast the lands in its unearthly glow even though there are some places that the light cannot pierce through. It'll still be enough to help those on the way from work, out for a drink, and so on. Working at Kaiba Corp, a petite male with star shaped hair and amethyst eyes rubs his temples, looking over at the clock to see in delight that his shift is finally over. Punching out on the time sheet, the nineteen-year-old male grabs his things before leaving his station. Being inside the expansive and lavish building, he's looking forward to getting home to his boyfriend. Wearing a t-shirt, leather pants, and combat boots has him also wearing his choker. Grabbing his jacket on the way out, he takes his time making his way out into the hallway, going to the elevator to see about heading down to the first floor to leave through the front entryway. The corporation is one of the largest and tallest buildings in Domino City. Having his messenger bag on hand, he fishes out for his cell, opening it up as he walks into the elevator when the doors open up. Fortunately, he has his lover's number as one of his favorites. Cradling it between the juncture of his neck and collarbone, he watches the flashing lights go by as the elevator descends. Hearing the ringing, he waits for whenever Yami is going to pick up, tapping one of his boot clad feet against the tiled floor.

"C'mon, pick up," grumbles Yugi, glancing around to see that he's the only one in the elevator at the moment, sighing in relief when he hears an answer on the other end.

"Aibou?" Asks the all too familiar baritone voice of the older man.

"Yep, that's me," a small smile spreads across his lips, feeling a wash of relief to hear his voice. "I'm on the way home right now."

"Good, you better," grumbles Yami, knowing he doesn't really like nor is comfortable with the late hours that Seto makes his employees work.

"I am," he assures, stepping out when it finally lands on the floor he wants, still having the phone balancing in place while he moves. "So, any plans?"

"I have supper waiting here for you," huffs Yami.

"It's only seven, love," says Yugi softly, rolling his eyes at how he can be sometimes. "I'll be home shortly."

"Ok," Yami sighs, guessing he's probably overthink it too much.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," says Yugi, but while he's still on the phone and walks down a good distance from the building into the streets has someone knock his phone out of his reach, causing it to break on the pavement.

Whirling around, Yugi glares at whoever decides to piss him off tonight. This just doesn't seem to be the brush of luck he needs right now. Yeah, it's not the good kind. A pair of pale hands wrap around his throat, effectively locking off his oxygen to make him writhe in an attempt to get the assailant off of him. The moon goes behind the clouds at this point, making it incapable of identifying the captor. Smirking in glee of the prey this one has got, they take him into an alleyway, knowing that Yugi will grow limp soon enough from the lack of air, causing his lungs to burn in protest. Elongating their fangs, Yugi can tell that this individual seems masculine, catching sight of a pair of ruby eyes. The fangs also cause adrenaline to shoot through his veins, trying to struggle again with all of the strength he has left. It seems a fruitless endeavor unfortunately. The man leans down, plunging his incisors into Yugi's throat, causing him to release a whimper. When the man finishes taking his fill, it's enough to cause him to black out. The lack of oxygen plus the blood depletion knocks him out cold, captive in an unknown person's grasp. Instead of dropping him on the ground, the man decides to take Yugi back to whence he has come, having his own plans. From his bite has put into motion something h he's been hoping for quite some time.

"The change will soon happen to you, little one. It's best that fool doesn't catch us yet when the games are just beginning…."

()()()()()()

Hearing the dial signal from the phone when it gets destroyed sends Yami into panic. Trying to calm himself, he can't avoid the struggle in his chest, hating it when this happens. It takes a couple deep breaths until he has control over himself again. Yugi has said that he'll be home in a few minutes, right? Well, he can wait, but if he's not there in ten minutes then he'll have to go search for someone to help him out. There are some suspicions that come to mind, having not let his partner privy to his true nature. The sight of the full moon tonight doesn't help him either. Getting out of the house, he locks up behind him, having a polo shirt along with a pair of cargo pants along with leather shoes on him. Atop his head are a pair of wolf ears. His eyes are crimson. Indeed, he knows it's an unnatural color for someone like himself. The hair he has is tricolored with it being mostly black with lightning bolt bangs and crimson at the tips of each strand. Making sure the apartment is locked up behind him, he strides out of the complex to down a few streets, knowing he'll have to go outside of the city to find the particular individual he's looking for. It takes a while until he finds a taxi that will take him to the outskirts of the city. When getting to the stop, he pays the driver before getting out. Of course he takes his wallet, phone, etc. on his person whenever he goes outside of his home. Alarm bells go off in the back of his mind. It affirms his suspicions that Yugi might be in more danger than he previously thought. Heading into the forest a ways outside of the city, he finds a place where he can find a certain person. This one is Ryou, being one that prefers nature over the hustle and bustle of the city. It doesn't take him long to find the village, walking to the correct home before raising his knuckles to knock against the oak door. The places out here are crafted out of wood and stone rather than slate.

"I-I'm coming," says the tenor British voice of a nineteen-year-old male, looking through the hidden one way mirror to see who it is, unlocking the latch before letting Yami in. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi's missing," replies Yami, knowing he'll only come to Ryou when the problem is something he needs assistance on.

"Oh," frowns the white haired male, furrowing his brows in thought before something dawns on him. "I don't know where my partner is either."

"Really?" Yami doesn't feel too good about this. "What do you mean? Isn't Bakura usually with you?"

"Y-Yeah," Ryou tenses up a little bit, not liking the accusatory tone though deals with it.

"I don't mean any harm by it," assures Yami, using a softer tone. "I'm just trying to rule out whoever might of taken him."

"I don't know why Bakura might of," shrugs Ryou, knowing all too well what his other half is. "He hasn't been home for a few weeks actually. The last I know is he told me he's gone to do something for his coven."

"What?" Snaps Yami in concern, knowing that Bakura's side have always been against his own.

"T-That's all I know," Ryou averts his gaze, lowering his almond orbs to look at his feet.

"Awww, is my precious dove worrying about me?" Asks a gruffer British voice coming from behind Ryou, having come out of seemingly nowhere, wrapping his arms around his partner to hold him close, resting his chin atop Ryou's head. "That's cute…. What the fuck do you want, Yami?"

"Where's Yugi?" Demands Yami to know.

Ryou doesn't think he can really do anything in this situation, being kind of stuck with his partner's arms around him, feeling safe though also concern wells up for the shifter, "H-He means no harm."

"I'll be the judge of that, Yadonushi," hisses out Bakura, narrowing his gaze ever so slightly at their company. "Oh, you want to know where your fuck toy is, do you? He's somewhere you'll never find him."

"You bastard!" Snarls out Yami, managing to get Ryou out of the way before tackling Bakura to the ground.

Landing on his butt, Ryou gets up onto his feet, watching the squabble with a frown. Reaching into his reservoir of his own magic, he creates a shield around him to protect him from any harm the two might inadvertently cause from their scuffle. This includes preventing any damage to his home. Yami and Bakura toss and turn on the hard wood floor, managing for one or the other to get on top from time to time. It takes several long minutes until they seem to finish up. At least Ryou manages to stop any harm they might prove to the house. This has been where his family grew up, having moved back here a few years ago after finishing up high school. It has taken a while to gain enough strength to do the spells and such he can do. The trick is that practice makes perfect.

"Tell me where he is," growls Yami, barring his canines menacingly towards him.

"You'll have to find him first, but when you do….you'll be too late. He's already going through the change, bitch," hisses Bakura before dissipating into the shadows, leaving Yami at a loss for words.

"What the fuck?" Is all he can conjure to say, getting a hold of himself a little while afterwards, getting to his feet to sigh in frustration. "Any ideas?"

"Um, I can help," offers Ryou, dispelling the protective wards to walk tentatively over to the werewolf.

"Are you afraid of what this means?" Asks Yami gently, placing upon the gravity of the situation.

"I want Yugi to be safe. If it means going against my own lover then so be it," says Ryou quietly, gathering all the courage he can muster before telling him this.

"Very well then," Yami closes his eyes, reopening them to look at Ryou with a serious gaze. "I'll need to do the same to you."

"W-Wait, why?" Asks Ryou anxiously, not knowing if he wants to go through with this when Yami brings it up.

"It'll help me trust you more," replies Yami, not wanting to make this any harder than it has to be.

Giving it some thought, Ryou nods, "Ok, just do it quick please."

"I will," promises Yami, stepping closer to him before allowing his canines to lengthen a bit, leaning down to place the mark on his shoulder, making Ryou yelp at first though quiets down a little afterwards, taking his teeth out when it's done, letting them retract back to their usual placements. "It's done."

"What does this mean?" Ryou asks him curiously, hoping that he's not making any mistakes by agreeing to this.

"You'll become a shifter too. It will take a day or two for the effects to take place from an alpha's bite. Go get whatever you need to take with you. I assure you that our travels aren't going to be short. I'll wait for you here until you're ready to go."

()()()()()

Returning to the coven, Bakura appears far down below from the surface level. It's not a place he's taken Ryou to yet, but hopes to one day when he can make his claim on his lover. The thought of finally sharing his world with Ryou is something he looks forward to. Well, he doesn't know what's been done so he can still keep that hope for the time being. Glancing around, he notices that the others are roaming about. Frowning in concern, he guesses it's nothing to worry about. From time to time they'll do that during the waking hours, getting their individual errands done. There's the thought of reporting to the Elders. Shaking his head, he decides against it. The last thing he wants right now is to deal with those old fools that are so set in their ways. Maybe later when he's in a better frame of mind he'll see to it. Being the crown prince of this race doesn't help matters either.

"I'll do it later," mutters Bakura to himself, taking the right turns to head into his quarters, needing to check on the progress of his captive.

Once inside of his room, he locks the door behind him, not wanting any interruptions. The last thing he needs is someone giving him a reason to have the last straw. Besides, people here know what happens when they experience his wrath. Let's just say it's not a pleasant excursion. The petite male he's caught is in chains against one wall, noticing he's still out cold. It's probably best that he's not awake during this. Watching him, Bakura frowns, knowing that the change is different for everyone. Sometimes it's quicker while others it takes a shorter amount of time to finish up. It's fortunate that he's been out for quite some time. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he continues to survey him.

"It won't be much longer now," he chuckles to himself, finding it amusing how this game wil go.

_Those fuckers won't know what hit them…. Besides, my dove has no idea where the coven even is. So, it seems Yami will be on a wild goose chase for quite some time…. Good, he'll be too late to stop me then…_

()()()()()()

Sitting at a stool in one of the taverns sits a white haired man. Having a tone body with caramel skin, he does have a scar going all the way down one side of his face. What he wears is a crimson cloak with a tunic and leggier underneath. On his feet can be seen a pair of combat boots. A glass of ale sits on the table in front of him, taking a few sips from time to time. This is a place he often visits. Besides, he needs some time outside of the Underworld.

"Are you going to pay the tab this time, hun?" Asks a blonde haired woman from behind the table, being the bartender on duty for the remainder of the night.

"Maybe," shrugs the gray-eyed man, downing the rest of the contents of his glass. "Does it matter?"

"Sort of," says the woman, narrowing her eyes a little at him. "I do need to make a living here…. I hate to think you might meet an untimely end here, Akefia."

"is that a threat, Mai?" Lifting a brow, his lips curve into a small smirk. "Now, that's something new from you…"

"Your shadow isn't here to step in," counters Mai.

"Neither is your wife," retorts Akefia, knowing the succubus that Mai has an partnership with for quite some time.

"She's upstairs," bristles the blue-eyed woman, wearing a black crop top, pair of formfitting pants, and a pair of heels.

"Oh?" Smirking to himself, Akefia knows that his husband isn't too far away even when he's up here messing about in the human world.

"Don't be foolish, lovely," says a velvet smooth voice from the shadows, stepping out to reveal a skeletal pale man with raven hair, ruby eyes, and wearing black pristine robes. "Are you done fucking around here yet?"

"Soon," murmurs Akefia, putting some money on the table before he gets up, ignoring the glares that Mai is throwing his way.

"Good, about time," mutters Zorc, following suit after Akefia when he leaves the tavern to exit out onto the barren streets.

"Let's go home. I have a feeling things are shortly going to become interesting here. So, we might as well kick back and watch everything unfold."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I did want to make it a little longer than this, but oh welp. I think it'll do nicely anyway. Besides, I get a new story out at long last. I plan to update Spirit Dance and Serpent's Temptress soon. Just be patient with me please because it does take time to get things done. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
